sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spore Fan Fiction Wiki:Galactic Records
This is for storing any used but needed to be kept data. This will be locked in order to prevent damage. So please ask Spyzombie45 or TimeMaster to store. =Galactic Empires= Destroyed Empires Hunre Empire Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Planets: 33 Working Citizens 13620 Soldiers: 11030 Super Weapons: Mega-U.E. prototype Super Structures: Charile City Spaceships: 2922 :Military: 2890 (1 mega-Devastator, 2637 fighters, 16 bombers, 34 attack craft, 166 destroyers, 21 cruisers, 1 super-mothership, 3 motherships, 4 Corvettes, 7 frigates) :Economic: 12 (9 Medium spice transports, 2 Large spice transport) :Scouting: 12 (4 Large Space Scanners, 8 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 6 (4 Space Miner, 2 Spice Miners) :Colonzation: 2 ( 2 Colony-Creaters) Alliances: Heglarean Empire, Karnasaur Empire, AMP Enemies: Wars: 1st Karnasaur-Hunren War (over) The Karnasaur Empire Creator: User:Nra 'Vadumee Superweapons: Key of the Ancients Superstructures: Alpha and Beta, Gate Network (destroyed) Planets: 28 Working Citizens: 2400 Soldiers: 7175 Spacecraft: 2020 :Military: 2014 (333 fighters, 1000 super-fighters, 10 bombers, 500 super-bombers, 5 attack craft, 5 cruisers, 1 Destroyers, 20 Frigates, 7 carriers, 2 cityships, 75 Mega-Destroyers, 25 Super-Cityships) :Economic: 6 (1 Trade Vessel, 5 Medium Spice Transports) Alliances: Heglarean Empire, Hunre Empire, AMP Enemies: None Wars: 1st Hunren-Karnasaur War (Over) Days Day 1 *The Hunre Empire colonizes one T2 planet. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes one T2 planet, and creates new fighters and bombers. *An Hunre Empire Scouting vessel meets a Heglarean Empire Mining vessel, and an ambassador is dispatched to start disscussing an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire agrees for a meeting to discuss better relations. Day 2 *An alliance is formed between the Hunre Empire and the Heglarean Empire, it includes Spice Trading Agreements, A Mutual Defense Pact, and a Right of Passage to each other's territory. *Secretly, the Hunre Empire builds an Destroyer. *The Hunre Empire recruits 30 more soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 5 new fighters. *The Heglarean Empire takes in 100 refugees, 20 of which become soldiers. It also builds 3 new fighters and another bomber. Day 3 *50 more refugees enter the Heglarean Empire. 2 more fighters are built. *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, hires 40 soldiers and takes a T3 planet. *The Heglarean Empire hires 15 soldiers and builds 1 frigate and 2 fighters. They also colonize another T2 planet, with Pink Spice. *The Hunre Empire realizes that an arms race is going on and decides to ask the Heglarean Empire for an weapons limit. *Also the Hunre Empire builds 3 curisers and recuses 250 refugees which 100 become soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire agrees to stop being competitive, and suggests slowing down on military and focus more on economy and other non-military things. It finds 200 stranded citizens on a different planet. It also recruits 50 soldiers and builts some fighters, bombers, an attack craft, and 3 sweepers. Day 4 *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet, and begins building a secert mothership. Also 50 citizens along with 10 soldiers join the Empire. And 5 attack craft are built. *300 citizens join the Heglarean Empire. 50 become soldiers. A cruiser, 5 fighters, and 2 bombers are built. *200 citizens join the Hunre Empire and a pirate gang numbering 300 joins the empire bringing with them 10 fighters. Day 5 *The Heglarean Empire lets in 100 refugees and recruits 75 soldiers. It also creates a corvette and two attack craft, as well as Spice Transports. Finally, the Heglarean Empire colonizes a Yellow Spice T3 Planet. *The Hunre Empire finds 10 abandoned crusiers in a space dock, and trains 200 soldiers, and colonizes two T2 planets. *The Heglarean Empire builds another corvette and a cruiser, as well as some fighters and bombers. It also colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. 100 volunteers join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. Day 6 *The Hunre Empire launches its new Mothership with 30 fighters. *The Heglarean Empire builds a Spice Transport, 20 fighters, 5 bombers, and a frigate. 100 refugees join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. *The Heglarean Empire builds some new Attack Craft, Cruisers, Corvettes, Destroyers, and Frigates. However, 50 citizens die in building accidents. It then announces it is not planning to build very many more military craft and instead on other matters. *The Hunre Empire builds 4 spice transports, 20 fighters, and 4 Corvettes, also 250 refugees join the empire. In addition 100 soldiers are trained. Also a T3 planet is colonized. *The Heglarean Empire accepts 200 volunteers into the empire. 100 soldiers are recruited, as well. A T3 Blue Spice Planet is colonized. Day 7 *The Heglarean Empire builds some fighters and bombers, and a corvette. Also, a Spice freighter is built. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T2 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds 5 fighters and places a colony on a T3 Yellow Spice Planet. *The Hunre Empire recuses 300 refugees and hires 150 soldiers. Also a attack craft is built. Day 8 *The Mrox Empire colonises a T2 Green Spice Planet *The Mrox Empire builds 2 fighters *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters and 3 destroyers. Also 2 spice transports are built. Also 300 soldiers are recuirted and 500 refugees rescused. *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds a destroyer and a large spice transport. 200 mercenaries join and group of 300 rebels join the empire. Day 9 *The Hunre Empire builds 1 destroyers and hires 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire builds a small fleet of scouting vessels. Also, a pirate gang with 200 members join the empire. They also have 10 fighters and 2 bombers. *The Heglarean Empire hires 90 soldiers. Day 10 *The Heglarean Empire discovers The Mrox Empire. It requests for a meeting with itself, the Mrox Empire, and the Hunre Empire to discuss an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Blue Spice Planet, builds a large scouting fleet, a destroyer, 3 attack craft, and hire 400 soldiers. *Also The Hunre Empire rescuses 200 refugees and recovers 5 bombers and 10 fighters. * The Hunre Empire builds another Mothership. *250 refugees join the Heglarean Empire. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice Planet. *The Karnasaur Empire reveals itself after many years. It colonizes a T2 world, and builds 8 fighters and 2 attack craft, and recruits 100 workers. It dosen't know of any other empires, and is open for negotiating, should one come along. Day 11 *A Hunre Empire scouting vessel comes across an Karnasaur Empire Fighter. And prepares for negotiaitions. *Also the Hunre Empire colonizes a T1 Planet and rescuses 20 refugees. *The Karnasaurs colonize a T2 world, builds a Karnasaur Trade Vessel, trains 150 soldiers, and builds 3 Cruisers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Green Spice Planet, and rescues 100 refugees. 5 fighters are built. * The Hunre Empire allies with the Karnasaur Empire and colonizes a T3 planet and builds 10 fighters and a cruiser. Also they recuirt 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice Planet. They also make 5 sweepers. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T3 planet. *The Karnasaurs builds 1 Destroyer, 5 frigates, and 2 Carriers. They also recruit 175 soldiers *The Mrox Empire accepts the Heglarean Empire's request for a meeting to discuss an alliance. *Also the Mrox Empire recruits 60 soldiers and colonises a T1 pink spice planet * The Hunre Empire offers a trade route to the Heglarean Empire and builds 5 bombers and hire 400 soldiers, along with taking in 200 refugees. * An army of 1000 Karnasaur rebels surrender, becoming 500 soldiers and 500 workers. The Karnasaurs build 25 fighters, along with 2 cruisers. They also colonize a T3 world. Day 12 *The Heglarean Empire recruits 400 soldiers and takes in 400 Refugees. 30 Fighters and 10 Bombers are built, as well as a cruiser. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes two T2 planets, hires 600 soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 10 fighters, 5 attack craft, and 1 bomber. * The Hunre Empire reveals 20 secertly-built destroyers. * The Karnasaurs, appalled at the Hunre Empire's devastating new fleet, build and launch 2 cityships, thier equivelant of a Mothership, train 500 soldiers, and build 10 cruisers, 15 frigates, and 2 super-destroyers, and colonize 2 T2 worlds and a T1. *Outraged at this massive build up, the Hunre Empire builds 5 frigates. *The Heglarean Empire calls for both parties to stop their arms race. It also builds two battlecruisers. *The Karnasaurs, listening to the Heglareans, but remaining suspicous of the Hunres, train an additional 600 soldiers, build 300 fighters, 5 advanced bombers, along with building 5 carriers. They also colonize 2 T2s, 2 T1s, and a T3. *The Karnasaurs request to negotiate with the Heglareans for an alliance (negotiations will be held on talk page) * The Hunre Empire builds 200 fighters, 500 soldiers, 2 cruisers, and colonizes 3 T3 planets. *The Traconians discover and colinize an abandoned T2 planet. 300 stranded citizens join the Traconian Empire, 100 of which become soldiers. *The Traconian Empire builds 5 destroyers, and begins work on a Battle Carrier (mothership) *A Karnasaur cityship, picking up Traconian radio signals, discovers the Traconian Empire. It detects the Battle Carrier under construction, and sees the destroyers. Having reason to be suspicious, it retreats and reports to Karnasaur High Command. No Traconians see the ship due to its cloaking device. *Both Karnasaur super-destroyers enter orbit around a T3 Hunre colony. See talk page. * The Hunre Empire disgusted, reveals its two secert weapons, 1. The U.E. and a Super-Mothership with 25 destroyers, and an hidden army of 1200 soldiers. *The Hunre Empire blasts the the two Karnasaur Super-destroyers away with the Super-mothership, but losing 3 destroyers, and declares war on the The Karnasaur Empire. * The Hunre Empire demands a unconditional surrender, or they we be forced to use the U.E. to destroy all of The Karnasaur Empire. * The Karnasaurs unlock thier long hidden superweapons: The Fleet of the Ancients. A near-invincible fleet of 75 Mega-Destroyers and 25 Super-Cityships, harboring 1000 super-fighters, 500 super-bombers,and a droid army of 5000. The other is the indestructible Key of the Ancients, a device that makes all Decendents of the Ancients (Karnasaurs) and their ships sub-spacial on demand,making them immune to the Universe Eraser. (The Hunres pulled the superweapon card, so this is fair). * The Karnasaurs use this new fleet to colonize 10 T2 worlds and 4 T3s. They also threaten the Hunres with complete annihlation. *Regradless the Hunre Empire opens fire on the fleet. The fleet returns fire. The lasers hit thier marks, but no damage is caused. 10 minutes later a Huren scientist discovers a abandonded Ship in the outer rim. Inside contains documents linking the Hunren Race to the Decendents of the Ancients, which means the Hunre Empire also has protection on will, and are related to the Karnasaurs. So the Hunre offical call off the war on thier part and wait for a response. Meanwhile the scientist discovers how to operate some controls, making the planet collsape and reveal 1 Mega-Devastor, 100 Destroyers, 1000 fighters, and 3000 soldiers. And a T3 planet falls under Hunren control. (Is this fair? Yes -Time) Day 13 *The Heglarean Empire asks to hold off Diplomatic missions and remain neutral until the first Hunre-Karnasaur is finished. It still remains economic relations, however. *It eventually colonizes 4 T3 Red Spice/Yellow Spice planets. Lastly is builds various spacecraft numbering over one hundred for self defense and recruits some soldiers and citizens. *The Heglarean Empire continues its build up but at a slower pace. It also colonizes a T2 Pink Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire, trying to have peace, but not being unarmed, builds 1 destroyer, 500 fighters, and 1000 Soldiers. Also it colonizes 2 T3 planets, and recuses 200 refugees. As per the 1st Galactic Charter the Hunre Empire destroys its U.E. and moves all it's ships back to Hunre territory. Day 14 *The Mrox Empire begins building economic spacecraft, starting with 3 Small Spice Transports. Also, a T1 Purple Spice planet is colonised. *The Association of Minor Powers launches its first Negotiator-class carrier, along with an escort of 17 fighters and 2 frigates. They set course for a T2 red spice planet and colonise it. *The Karnasaurs offically end the Hunre-Karnasaur War, however they refuse to relinqush their fleet. They colonize 2 T2 worlds and build 5 Medium Spice Transports and have all ships retreat back to Karnasaur space. *The Association of Minor Powers encounters a Miner empire, which it absorbs into itself, gaining a T1 pink spice world, 5 cargo freighters (equivalent to medium spice transports), 8 frigates, 200 soldiers, and 350 working citizens. * The Hunre Empire conquers a small Warrior empire, gaining 3 T3 Planets and 1000 citizens and 15 attack craft, and 1 Large Spice Transport. * The Peace Council lightly criticizes The Hunres on this, asking if they provoked the Hunres or not. Day 15 *The Heglarean Empire goes around its business and rescues some refugees, recruits mercenaries, builds spacecraft, etc. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire states that that empire was hring pirates to attack smaller empires and needed be stopped. Also the Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, 1 space miner, and 2 spice miners. * The Hunre Empire finishes building it's Mega-U.E. prototype, but puts it on the Hunren Homeworld for defensive use. *The Hunre Empire asks for an exchange of POWs from The Karnasaur Empire. *A Karnasaur cityship falls under attack by Hunre dissidents. It easily disables the small corvette and hands the 150 criminals over to the Hunres. *The Karnasaurs begin construction on 2 massive ringworlds, Alpha and Beta, capable of creating stars and planets (complete with spice geysers), respectivley. They hope to make a quantum technological leap with the construction of these rings. They will be complete in 5 galactic days. *The Mrox Empire colonises 2 T1 Yellow Spice Planets and accept 70 more soldiers into their army. *Also, The Mrox Empire builds 3 Medium Spice Transports *The Mrox Empire discovers the Traconian Empire, and requests a meeting with itself and the Traconian Empire to consider an alliance. *The Association of Minor Powers votes and decides to ally with the Heglarean and Karnasaur empires, as well as accepting a seat on the Galactic Senate. To celebrate the occasion four new Negotiator-class carriers are launched along with ten more cargo freighters. The first carrier is dispatched to a T3 purple spice planet and colonises it; in a gesture of goodwill the planet is named 'Friendship Prime', and is established as a free trade zone for all empires whilst remaining under the AMP's control. 150 soldiers and 300 citizens are recruited to aid colonisation. * The Hunre Empire thanks the Karnasaur Empire for thier help. Also through allies the Hunrens meet AMP and asks for a meeting. In addition 1 floating city in space supersturcture is being built named Charile. * The AMP contacts and incorporates a trader empire which controls two worlds: one T3 yellow spice world, and a T2 green spice world. The trader empire contributes 13 fighters, 9 corvettes and 2 destroyers along with a plethora of mining and cargo vessels. The Negotiator-class carrier Unanimous Majority discovers strange power signatures thirty parsecs off, and embarks on a journey to locate it and evaluate it. A second taskforce, led by carrier Benevolent Leader is dispatched to meet the Hunre. * The Karnasaur Empire speeds Alpha and Beta's construction up ,and reduces it by 3 days. It also requests that the AMP give it 200 workers in exchange for 5 Karnsaur Frigates. * The Hunre Empire buys a solar system with two T2 planets, and builds 3 spice miners, 1 cruiser, 2 frigates, and 200 fighters. In addition the Hunre Empire sends a destroyer to meet the AWP taskforce mid-way. And trains 300 soldiers and accepts 500 wanderers. Also 1 Space Scanner and 2 Scout Assisters are bought. * The AMP offers an alternative to the Karnasaur Empire's proposition to them. It also launches an ambassador vessel to the Hunre Empire destroyer, waiting for communications to begin. It launches two colonial carriers, which proceed to colonise one T2 pink spice world each. It recruits 100 soldiers and 500 working citizens. Day 16 * The Hunre Empire begins the peace talks with the AMP(see talk page), and colonizes a T2 planet, and hires 100 workers. * En route to the anomalous power signatures, the AMP taskforce led by Unanimous Majority discovers a derelict star ship of massive proportions in orbit over a planet colonised by a four-planet pirate empire. The carrier, attempting to open up peaceful negotiations, suddenly finds itself under attack by swarms of enemy fighters. All conctact is lost seconds after a distress call is launched. The AMP prepares to dispatch a militarised taskforce to the area, however first it decides to accept the Karnasaur Empire's proposition - it leases two hundred citizens in return for the five frigates. It also responds to the Hunre Empire's requests (see talk page). *Heglarean empire donates Interstellar Drive 5 technology to the AMP. * The Hunre Empire speeds up Charile City's production by hiring 400 workers. * The Karnasaurs, acting on thier PEP, decide to take action. They mobilize a fleet and send it to the pirate world, however, the 200 fighters, 3 cruisers, 1 carrier, and 150 bombers lose communications. Worried and shocked, the Karnasaurs prepare a more powerful fleet. * The Karnasaurs announce something that stuns the Galaxy: Alpha and Beta are already complete, nearly indestrutible (nearly), and equipped with something the galaxy never saw coming: a machine, capable of mass producing and transporting strange wormhole devices all around the Galaxy . Suddenly, every planet in the galaxy is gifted with these gates. Beta has a mass production plant that will place gates on all new worlds. All cityships are given a gate, but no other ship, not even super-cityships. For the moment, only the Karnasaurs know how to work these wonders. (Fair?) * The Hunre Empire reports that the Karnasaur fleet was destroyed by an invisbile force field, used by the Hunre Empire to trap the pirates. The Hunre Goverment apolgizes for the trouble and pays the Karnasaur Empire for the trouble. *The Hunre Empire builds 1 crusier. *The AMP taskforce consisting of two destroyers, one colonial cruiser, ten frigates and several other smaller vessels is dispatched to an asteroid colony in the pirate empire. Overwhelming the local defences with minor loss of life and no loss of vessels, the AMP invades the colony and then calls for peaceful negotiation, with warnings that another, much larger fleet will be on its way. The pirate empire dispatches negotiators to the AMP taskforce to bring about peace. *At home, the AMP colonise a T2 blue spice world, construct 20 new fighters and bombers, 6 corvettes, and hire 300 workers and 300 soldiers. *Heglarean Empire uses a device that erases stargates on all uncolonized planets. Day 17 * The Hunre Empire announces the completion of Charile City, adding 7000 citizens to the Empire. In order to protect this space city, the Hunrens hire 2000 soliders and build 4 destroyers. Also 5 Spice Transports are built. * The Hunrens also send AMP a message(see talk page) and also asks the Heglearens to use thier machine to remove gates from Hunren planets. *The Heglareans agree, the Stargate-eraser arrives, and closes the star gates at Hunren planets. * The Hunre Empire thanks the Heglareans, and then colonizes a T3 planet. *Five-planet Giver empire is absorbed into Heglarean empire peacefully. * The Hunre Empire discovers the techonolgy of the Warp Drive. * The Association of Minor Powers manages to convince the Pirate Empire that they do not want war, but instead they wish for peace. Seeing that it is the only way to become accepted members of the galactic community, the Pirate Empire finally decide to lay down arms and join the AMP, joining forces and returning the lost ships. The AMP swells, with a T1 red spice world, two T2 yellow spice worlds, and a T3 blue spice world. It gains numerous citizens and soldiers, and many starships. The Pirates, the insectoid Hegerglik, reveal to the AMP that they have been losing a war with a powerful AMP-like civilization that originated around the power core the Unanimous Majority was tasked to discover. The massive ship it encountered is a 'Legendship', part of the armada that the enemy uses, the ruins of a long-lost civilization. Seeing great oppurtunity for growth and peace, the AMP continues onwards. * The Mrox Empire colonises 4 T1 planets * The Hunre Empire builds 5 new destroyers with 100 fighters. And also colonize 2 T3 planets. *Heglarean Empire colonizes 3 T2 Planets, and builds a colonization fleet. * The Hunre Empire also builds an colonization fleet. * The AMP taskforce encounters the mirror AMP. However, rather than finding a federation with similar structure to them they discover a rigid theocracy, identifying itself as the Kasha Proclamation. Ambassadors are dispatched to negotiate and learn about the Proclamation. Meanwhile the AMP colonises a T3 pink spice world, hires 500 workers, and builds numerous vessels, including three dedicated science-ships. * The Hunre Empire builds an Mothership and colonizes 4 T3 planets. It also sends the AMP an message. * The Hunren fleet moblizes and prepares for battle (see talk page Hunre to AMP #3). * The Hunre Empire demands an explation from the Karnasaurs (see talk page), and also the Hunrens charge the Mega-U.E.. * The Heglarean Empire leaves a sum of money to the Hunre to build spacecraft against the Karnasaurs and pleads for them not to use the mega-U.E, shortly before fleeing to an undisclosed location across the universe. * The Hunre Empire uses the money to builds 10 destroyers along with 600 fighters, also they have the Mega-U.E. only on standby. * The Hunre Empire moves its fleet to the Karnasaur homeworld and demands surrender or else the Mega-U.E. will fire causing both empires to be destroyed. * As the Heglarean Empire is leaving an voice rings out across the galaxy. MY DEAR SON THE HEGLAREAN EMPIRE YOU MUST GO BACK TO PREVENT THIS CONFLICT FROM ENDING IN DEATH USE YOUR DIPOLMATIC SKILLS I HAVE GIVEN YOU AND PREVENT THE END OF THE GALAXY AS WE KNOW IT, BECAUSE MY YOUNGEST SON THE HUNRE EMPIRE DOES NOT KNOW THE ACUTAL POWER OF THIER WEAPONS PLEASE MY SON BRING ORDER TO THIS GALAXY! * The Heglarean Empire announces it will return to attempt diplomatic agreements but 2000 citizens and 600 soldiers and other things will remain at their colony far away from this galaxy in case of apocalypse. Peace Council is holding peace agreements already with the Heglareans mediating. * The Mrox Empire Colonises 3 Red Spice T2 planets and constructs 25 fighters. * Turmoil begins to take over the AMP senate. Some call for colonisation with the Heglareans, others call for diplomacy. Some are even calling for an attack on the Mega UE by AMP forces. Most citizens are preparing for evacuation, and the civilian fleets of the Association stand ready over their planets. The AMP fleet not involved with the Kasha Proclamation arrives at the Karnasaur homeworld, facing the Hunre fleet alongside the Karnasaurs. It sends messages to the Hunre, Heglareans and Karnasaurs. *The Hunre Empire announces that if any non-Hunren ship is detected within a couple parces of the Mega-U.E. it will go off. Also it has wormhole jammer, preventing any wormholes to open within 2 parces of the Mega-U.E., and also threatens to open fire if no response is given by the Karnasaur Empire in 3 hours. Day 18 * The voice rings out again. HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING! MY NOBLE SON AMP YOU ARE JUST FUELING THE FLAMES OF THIS CONFLICT, MY OLDEST SON HEGLEARNS YOU MUST INTERVENE NOW!!! I CANT NO LONGER GIVE YOU GUIDANCE ANY LONGER, BUT PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD, STOP THEM WITHOUT VIOLENCE OR DESTRUCTION OF ANYTHING! * The Hunre Empire sends an message to all other empires.(see talk page) * The AMP suddenly shatters, and descends into anarchy. The President of the AMP sends an urgent message to the Peace Council outlining certain charters that the allies of the AMP should take to ensure its future survival. All AMP fleets are recalled to take in what refugees they can, though diplomats remain on the Peace Council to bring about the end of Karnasaur-Hunre hostilities. (see talk page for out-of-universe info) * The Hunre Empire states: "Because of the Karnasaur Empire's lack of concern, we are firing our weapon, it will be at 100% in one galactic day. We suggest you leave the area, also in addition most of our non-military personal have fled to the most outer rim. We as an whole wish you all good luck, also our fleet(not including the Mega-U.E., will warp out before the use of the Mega-U.E. happens. Also we will not take any prisoners from the Karnasaur Empire, because of thier treason to our allaince." * The Mega U.E. goes off accidentally, this destroyes the Hunre and Karnasaur Empires. (Sorry Nra this is for the best) =Talk:Galactic Empires= Karnasaur Fleet To clears things up about the Karnasaur fleet I will explain each ship: Imperial-class fighters are standard fighters Fire-class bombers are standard bombers Raptor-class Fighters are better then Imperial-Class fighters Quetius-class bombers are better then Fire-class Protector-class frigates are standard frigates Destroyer-class cruisers are standard cruisers Attack craft are starfighter/capital ship hybrids Devastator-class cruisers are better then Destroyer-class Empire-class carriers are standard carriers Eliminator-class destroyers are standard destroyers Annihlation-class destroyers are the most powerful ships in the fleet. They are all differant and will their class will have an effect. Just provide a link it takes too much space. You can go like standard fighters/bombers, advanced fighters/bombers, standard frigates/cruisers, also attack craft are not starfighter capital ship hybrids, they are a small corvette. Don't add all the class stuff. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Also in the Heglarean empire they have stats like that to, it's just that in Galactic Empires we don't do stuff like that, we just go Destroyer, Frigate, Fighter, etc. It's not based on your empire its just that way to make it simpler. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) A Simple Request One of the super-destroyers in orbit around the Hunre planet deploy a HoloScout of the Karnasaur Emperor. "As you can see, our super-destroyers are poised to destroy your colony. Any ships engaging them will be quickly destroyed, even your fleet of destroyers will not last long against them. We have a simple request in exchange for the life of your people: The immediate decommisioning of your 20 destroyers and transfernce of them to under Karnasaur control. We promise to not use them for any form of war, only to assure they do not bring harm to us or others. You have until 1500 hours (5:00) tommorrow to respond to our demands." Nra Vadumee Emperor of the Karnasaurs What now pitful Karnasaurs?! Surrender before we blow you away! Fleet Admiral Erj Ope Commander of the 45th Hunren Fleet (note: the emperor didnt give that order hmmm..) Sub-Space clear-up Spyzombie, you have it wrong. You don't have "protection on will", you can go into subspace, a compressed plane of space beneath our own. This means you can travel faster, avoid effects in this galaxy, and dodge laser fire, but dodging requires some skill. So I would have defeated you since you didn't know of sub-space or your relation before. I'm going to reverse that edit, but if it really bothers you, you can change it back. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Nra, the UE is designed to destroy the subspace area too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) In point of fact, in order for the UE to be able to do that, it would require massive amounts of energy, and the ability to have its pulse carried into what is, essentially, a different universe. I'm only speaking the facts, and plus, subspace is compressed. destroying one area on the same scale as normal space would destroy a much larger portion. Unless the UE can change its frequency upon entering subspace, it would destroy too much. But thats all beside the point. His fleet isn't invincable because of their relation, so I would have won. Thats just the facts, OK? :That's what is. Immense amounts of energy. Also I only think it destroys regular matter, which is vaporized into Photons. Dark Matter & Energy remain, and regular matter in the subspace also dies. It travels into subspace like a starship on explosion. As for compression that's too bad for the other traveling aliens in the area. Also I don't get the Key of the Ancients. How does it work??? Um yeah, so Karnasaurs and Hunre both descend from Key of the Ancients. Cool, Heglareans are hippies. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The Key works by channeling in on the specific frequency of the Decendents ships. Then, it alters the frequency into the sub-space equivelant. It then releases a massive, galactic-wide pulse that alters the frequency of all Decendent ships to the subspace version, and all objects, living and otherwise, that are touching it are also dragged into subspace. However, waves are not transmitted, so a pulse of any kind wouldn't follow. Then, it reverses the process, changing the frequency back to normal. The Karnasaurs have a smaller version that wors only on thier individual ships, and use it to travel across the galaxy in minutes, if not seconds. And that, my friend, is how the Key of the Ancients works. --Nra 'Vadumee 17:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Charter Look at the article and please sign the charter so peace may prevail. 1st Galactic Charter--Spyzombie45 23:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Days? I have two questions about the days: *When do they start and end? As in, which timezone do they align to? *Are these days actual in-universe days, or could they be said to be 'years' for the universe? (It would be more realistic that way.) Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :They were originally supposed to be four events a day but I guess I it started to go to five and six, etc. So there really just something to break up the events now. :O —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Join the Senate Members of the AMP, if you join the Senate, it will result in an immediate alliance with both the Hunres and the Karnasaurs, and any other empire in the Senate. It will also open up trade windows, allowing you to access a variaty of things you previously had no access to. you will also become a part of the Karnasaur Protected Empires Plan, giving us the right to defend you, regardless of any previous restrictions. Note: I must consult with other members of the Peace Council before I can admit you into the PEP. You may still refuse, however I hope this has swayed you to join. The AMP graciously thanks you for your offer; the proposal is being passed through to our Courts of Democracy, so that it may be discussed and voted on by the citizens of the Association. We hope to provide you with an answer soon. In greatest of faith, Ambassador Harat Zsen. Karnasaur empire, and the galactic community as a whole, we are proud to report that our democracy has spoken, and accepted your proposal. The Association of Minor Powers will accept a seat on the Galactic Senate, and is opening trade routes to other empires immediately. This does not mean, however, that we will ignore other, maligned foundation empires, and we expect a degree of autonomy in our organisation as well as reserving the right to terminate any agreements. Hopefully, however, we will not have to do this; our citizens look forward to a long period of peace and prosperity between the AMP and other empires. In greatest of faith, Ambassador Harat Zsen. POWs? POW tab? What? What is that? What do you mean? --Nra 'Vadumee 00:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Prisoners of War--Spyzombie45 00:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I know that, but- Oh... I just figured it out. But I don't have any POWs. Why would you ask me to exchange you if I have none? --Nra 'Vadumee 01:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I kinda just wanted to add to the mood.--Spyzombie45 00:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Alpha and Beta I don't think they are fair. Can you give be an explanation and maybe I will change my mind? Because creating planets is simply not fair. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You see, TimeMaster, Alpha and Beta require 5 days to complete a star system,so I can't churn out hundreds of worlds in 1 day. I will admit, they can be used as supreweapons (launching stars and planets, and all), however, they are meant as a way to allow the Karnasaurs to bothe gift thier allies with planets, and make thier own colonies under dire circumstances. I'm not planning to, and cannot, quadruple the size of my empire very quickly. --Nra 'Vadumee 17:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, makes sense now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Now I don't think Clones are fair either. Why can't you make it basic instead of doing this wacky stuff like cloning. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I tend to forget whats fair and whats fun, that, and cloning seemed like something Karnasaur-y (they are the most advanced beings in the galaxy). --Nra 'Vadumee 01:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually in Galactic Empires we don't really have superior people in tech, everyone is pretty much the same. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I see the AMP as more backwater and low-tech than the rest; basically all its technology is self-developed and shared between the constituent species or scavenged or salvaged from other empires. That's why it takes an entire taskforce to go to a place 30 parsecs distant, as it has little more than a type-2 interstellar drive, whereas the bigger empires could just hop over there in one or two trips. Fegaxeyl 08:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hunre and AMP peace talks. //Transmission start....// The Hunre diplomat speaks... My fellow intelligent AMP brothers, I think we would greatly benifit from a allaince, we are both so advanced and reasonable, that this would work out fine, here are some terms we would like. 1. An alliance 2. Trade Routes 3. Mutual Defense Pact 4. Right of passage through each others territory. Please take these things into thought. Signed, Dipolmat Kokerert Loer Nir //Transmission End...// Hunre Empire, The AMP is more than happy to establish a peaceful coexistence with any neighbouring empire. We have voted on these issues, and these are the results: 1. An alliance: 76.32% in favour 2. Trade Routes: 81.94% in favour 3. Mutual defence pact: 63.55% in favour 4. Right of passage: 69.49% in favour As you can see, our citizens are generally content with the deals, except for the mutual defence pact. Though it would greatly benefit ourselves to have a strong neighbour to watch over us, we barely have sufficient military resources to stave off pirate attacks in our local space, let alone defend an empire many times our size. Furthermore, we may be incapable of supplying military support should your conflict be with any one of our neighbouring empires. We are, however, fully ready to provide economic support and/or military support, but the latter only if circumstances deem military support. We hope you can take this into account, and then we shall see whether or not an alliance comes into fruition. In greatest of faith, Ambassador Harat Zsen. AWP, We thank you for our time and understand that the Mutual defense pact might not work, but regradless we are ready at your word to become allies, just tell us, we are glad you have accepted most of the terms. Dipolmat Kokerert Loer Nir Noble Hunre Empire The AMP is more than delighted to be able to form an alliance with you. It will be especially useful should... diplomatic conflict occur with our Karnasaur patrons, and we needed to change alliances to benefit our constituent species. Trading ships are already on their way to your territory. (We also apologise for our former concern over your military tendencies, and defending our ambassadorial vessels with a defence fleet, expecting an attack from your forces.) In greatest of faith, Ambassador Harat Zsen. Hunre to AMP #2 //Transmission start... Our faithful ally AMP, As you know we are aware of your sitiuian with the Karnasaur Empire's PEP. We only suggest that you consider to leave thier PEP, and join ours, so that you can have an protecter till you grow powerful enough. The only terms in this is that you must try to help us out when we try to pass bills in the senate. You will have an indepent voice in the senate of course though. We will also help you get in the Senate to. So if you like these terms please return the message. Long live the Emperor! Ambassador Koer Pokert //Transmission End... Hunre Empire, We are more than happy to accept these terms. They are being presented to our populace now for voting on. Though the Karnasaur empire helped introduce us to the galactic community, we are finding their measures... dominative. Your offer of independence in the senate (as the Karnasaurs originally promised) is exactly what we are after. And besides, the backing of the smaller civilizations in the galaxy will give your bills in the senate good press, do you not agree? Naturally, we do not wish to alienate the Karnasaurs; however we wish for the best for our citizens and those to be citizens of the AMP. In greatest of faith, Ambassador Harat Zsen. Thank you Noble Ambassador for your kind consderation, just tell us the results when finished. Long live the Emperor! Ambassador Koer Pokert Secret Message to AMP from Hunre //Transmission began... Our most noble friend, AMP, The Hunre Empire deep down is a peaceful race, but is shown as an evil warlord empire, and what we are about to tell you might make you think so, we give you to conditions before you open this file. 1. You think no less or no more of us and 2.you do not tell the other about this. File open.... 7r827rh2uihg87yfuhfijAccess Granted78978927598 .... Star Date 876987494, the Hunre Empire launchs its new program, Intergalactic Win, this program was developed to cause many empires to join each other in a new type of allaince(AMP thing), we will make them do this by hiring pirates to attack them causing them to form an allaince, then afterwards if they could stand alone as an alliance we will cause them to war with other empire or alllainces, or if they were willining we would put them in PEP, which would eventually absorb them.... //ERROR ERROR //FILE DECETED AS BEING PART DELETED I am sorry our great friends, this might disgust you, but be reassured we DO NOT want to absorb you, we only had this program when all we got was war from other empires and before we meet any of our current friends. And also I am afraid I can not give you the other part of the file, because of Intergalactic sercuity reasons. The Emporer himself has passed laws making ally and PEP absorbtion illegal. But if you still dont trust us after that feel free to leave our PEP. But on to more imporant matters, if you havent guessed this mirror AMP is one of our special allainces, that we caused to fallout in war over an useless piece of junk(the ship) this was just a ploy for war, the thing only can move at about 1 parsec per hour, and has no weapons aboard. In fact we have an remote denation device if you will wish us to use it. I know this was an lot of information for you noble people, so we will wait for an reply. Long live the Emporer Ambassador Jopenerey Moketyenr //Encoding message... Hunre Empire, We have received your coded transmission. We must admit that the data... surprised us. However, we presume - and hope - that this message is merely the remnant of a long-dead scheme that is no longer necessary for galactic politics. You may rest assured that the AMP will not disclose this data to any third party - unless we feel that it is better for the safety of the galaxy if this occurs (for instance, in the event of your empire turning truly dangerous and the need is felt to rally support against you to prevent your own destruction, this data would be shared). In addition, we have communicated with our new Hegerglik allies, and combining data from their scans and ours paints a different tale. The vessel's pathetic capabilities seem to stem from sabotage caused by its crew, when it seemed about to fall into the hands of a forgotten empire. Its condition has since deteriorated; by the time your crews arrived (at which point the Hegerglik were first beginning to spread into space) it was essentially useless. We feel, however, that should we make peaceful contact with the mirror AMP we will be able to learn how to repair and reactivate this derelict. (And, in addition, the remote detonation device was apparently removed years ago by Hegerglik archaeologists exploring the ship.) In greatest sincerity, Chief of Intelligence Gak Krykkrykkyrk Hunre to AMP #3 //Transmission Start.. Our dearest friends AMP, In this dark times you are the only friend we can turn to. Because of that we must tell you something. Our Top Agents have infiltred (bad spelling) the Karnasaur High Command, and have found out this: //Transferring File... //File Open... Budget: 60% to Military 20% to Public Services 20% reserves If this doesn't shock you read this. Operation: Chicken Mission: Cause an coup within the Hunre government. Cause inner fighting, till the forces are so dimished that our forces can take over. Status: In Progress Ordered by: //ERROR ERROR FILE WIPE That is all we got. Please help us confront the Karnasaurs or at least speak against them. Currently our fleet is begining to moblize. Our citizens want thier heads, but with thier fleet we dont think we can win, we almost got a stupid revoultion on our hands, wait this was meant to happen, they set us up. The blasted Karnasaurs. They will die! //Transmission over... Hunre Empire, This is a shocking development. Many of us felt that the peace between your empire and the Karnasaurs would not last. However, we will find it difficult to donate active military units to aid your cause, especially with significant portions of our fleet tied up in contact with the Kasha Proclamation. However, we will give all the help we can politically, and if abseloutely necessary militarily too. And most confidentially, our government is starting become increasingly partisan. As to whether this is Karnasaur-initiated or merely politcal evolution we have no idea... but we are wary too. The AMP could collapse into anarchy! If this is the case, make no attempt to intervene - with luck sense will prevail. We will offer you what support we can, whilst retaining the necessary resources to negotiate with the Kasha. Fortunately, we have two options open to us: *We have recently launched three science vessels. One is slated to go to our taskforce with the Kasha; however the other two could be used as deterents... galactic law abhors attacking worlds of scientific value... *You say that the Kasha are amongst your 'special allies' - if we work together we could try to convince them to make war on the Karnasaurs! We hope these options are useful and prevent unnecessary bloodshed. In greatest sincerity, Presidium Chancellor Myrv Pwondi AMP, Thank you for your time and effort but I am afriad it is too late, we are preparing to use our Mega-U.E. which we predict will destroy most of the universe as we know it we can only say that... well, despite this we will try to warn you of our actions, but in a matter of hours our fleet will moblize to attack the Karnasaur also we will... Oh never mind soon they will be destroyed too(the Kasha) we can only say to flee the area near us and the Karnasaur, we are sorry it had to come to this. General Jon Ker Heglarean to Hunre //Transmission Start. . . Hunre. We acknowledge the evil of the Karnasaurs, but we plead that you do not use your Mega-U.E.. We will be fleeing to a far away place far away from the Karnasaur and Hunre. We hope the AMP and Kasha wish to come with us and flee from where the universe may be destroyed. Please. //Transmission End. . . AMP to Hunre, Heglareans and Karnasaurs Noble Empires, We send these messages in hope of bringing about some form of peace between the two warring powers. Hunre - you will doubtless have detected our fleet massing within the ranks of the Karnasaurs. This is not a change of allegiance, but it is showing our solidarity - we will not stand by any power who threatens to destroy such vast amounts of space, and commit genocide. Should it come to battle, we will not engage your forces directly, but we will target the Mega UE with all we have available to us. Hopefully diplomacy can prevail before such a battle. Heglareans - we recognise you wish to have no part in this conflict, and nor do we. However, for the sake of our citizens, and those who inhabit this galaxy, we beg that you dispatch your best ambassadors and negotiators to join ours, and bring about peace before any sort of cataclysmic war. //Encoded...// We are sending you the co-ordinates of the Mega UE. If we say so, use your warp drive to create a wormhole. With luck it will either destroy the weapon or take it well away from the Hunre. Karnasaurs - it is clear that you have a long lasting, standing feud with the Hunre. But are you willing to risk the destruction of your own race and countless others in your quest for victory? Though we are now closest aligned to the Hunre, we will still stand by you in any battle that will occur over your homeworld - though hopefully peace can prevail first. Please reconsider your standoff - it could result in destruction of... everything. And: if the current political chaos in our senate is caused by you, we harbour no grudges. We hope that you receive and understand these messages. In greatest sincerity, Chief Diplomat Harat Zsen Association of Minor Powers, We have sent our Class-A Diplomats to attempt peace negotiations. In the case of apocalypse, we have set up a colony far, far away. We have sent you the coordinates if some of your citizens wish to be saved in case the Hunre empire uses the Mega-UE. I certainly hope this horrifically unstable weapons is dismantled. Thank-you. In highest thanks, High Ambassador Xerget Veriyopitod Hunre to all empires We are sorry my friends for this conflict but the Karnasaur Empire has brought it upon themselves, we will be firing soon if not meet with an response from thier leadership, we have infact tested this weapons on an outer planet, the rsults were..... the destruction of all systems in the nearby area, and this was on 20% power, we do not know the effects or range of an 100% blast. We do warn you all to stop trying to prevent this, because unless the Karnasaur Empire surrenders, which is very unlikely, then we will fire the Mega-U.E. because we will be destroyed by thier fleet other wise. In deepest regret, Fleet Admiral Joekenter Werjen Player absence It is the holidays, and most of us will be going on holiday. I think this post should be used to notify people of their absence, and lack of ability to play Galactic Empires. --Fegaxeyl 17:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be away from Wednesday 5th to Sunday 10th. I've outlined what will happen to the AMP during that time on the Peace Council page. --Fegaxeyl 17:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) =Technology Patents= This page is for the patenting of technology to allow users (or empires) to have credit for it. You can also add other ideas under your patent area. If an idea is patented, you should ask the creator if you can use it. Please make a page for your tech to explain it. Also, wide spread tech, like ship stealth systems, are not owned by any one empire. Please respect that Overseer(s): Nra 'Vadumee Karnasaur Patents (Nra 'Vadumee) Technology *Wormhole devices *Subspace drives *Omni-tools *Stargates (snickers...) *Control Chair *Zero-Point Modules *Drone Weapons *Inter-Galactic Drive (IG-D) (discovered; designated IG-D 5, as its speed out speeds Galactic Jumpdrives by 600 p/s) *Anti-Matter Weapons (first to discover;Major races (Hunres,Heglareans, though the latter rarely use) also discovered ) *Anti-Matter reactors (Heglareans also use; Hunres usually basic nuclear reactors) *Time-diliation field grenade (TDF grenade) *Personal Stealth System (PSS) *Mass Effect weapons (use Higgs/Anti-Higgs particles to increase/decrease mass, according to statistics) *Rebounding Energy Weapons (used mainly for swords) Locations *Ilos * Great Archive * Has explored and established facilities in a vast majority of the galaxy, but official empire is in the southeastern galactic area Other *Vigil *Atlantis (first cityship to land on extra-galactic planet, and so establishes Karnasaurs as first Inter-galactic species since the Ancients; has a stargate, allowing those knowing its address to visit it; proclaimed capital of Pegasus Galaxy.) Kasha Proclamation patents (Fegaxeyl) Technology *Switchgates (cannibalised tech) *Slipdrives (most effective and fast FTL in the galaxy) *Matter fabrication (sort of; siphoning 'dead matter' (excess energy and rogue atoms) and transmuting into other elements) *Near-Null Reaction drives (ultra-efficient short-range drives) *Sentient AIs *Legendships *Furnace-wombs (for the growth and harvesting of stars and novae) *Plasma slugs (cannon rounds) *Cloning *Superior genetic modification equipment *Intelligent armour-repair nanobots Locations *Holy Kassos *Vast majority of south-western galaxy (as per my range of galactic maps) AMP patents (Fegaxeyl) Technology *Plasma Projection Arrays (PPAs) *Grav-plating (indigenous but not only power to have them) *Drone fighters UE-activation alternate universe *Energy/matter scoops (En/Mats, stated as a scavenged Karnasaur tech and capable of processing and transmuting energy and matter) *Quantum rifting (time-travel/pan-universe travel system) *Megastructure construction *FTL drives of 5+ rating *Wormhole travel Locations *Abrinox *New Life (fringe colony) *Friendship Prime *Gate Prime/old Galactic Council megastructure (alternate universe only) *Vast majority of south-to-south-eastern galaxy Hunre patents (User:Spyzombie45) Weapons *U.E. *Mega U.E. Locations *Mega-Bunker on Planet Yuei 39